RomeoJuliet
by Spazwayz-Girl
Summary: Two school houses both alike in dignity, In fair Hogwarts where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge breaks new mutiny,Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean, From fourth the fatal houses of these to foes, A pair of starcrossed lovers take their lif
1. The Beginning

If anyone has seen the Romeo+Juliet movie you will understand the characters in this story, I'm going to use Harry Potter characters to replace the original characters from the Romeo+Juliet story. These characters are as followed:

Romeo: Draco Malfoy

Juliet: Hermione Granger

Friar Lawrence: Albus Dumbledore

Mercutio: Blaise Zambini

Tybalt: Ron Weasley

Paris: Harry Potter

Benvolio: Gregory Goyle

Prince Escalus: Minister of Magic

Friar John: Professor Snape

Balthasar: Vincent Crabbe

Sampson & Gregory: Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas

Also definitions of words that will be used.

Gun: wand

Car: broom

_Two school houses both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Hogwarts where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge breaks new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,_

_From fourth the fatal houses of these to foes,_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows,_

_Doth with their death bury their houses strife,  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their houses' rage,  
Which, but their house member's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our story;  
The which if you with patient eyes attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed like a quiet and friendly place to be, what some people didn't know was that feuding was going on between two Hogwarts houses.

Slytherin and Gryffindor.

The Slytherin boys were taking a ride on their brooms for a day of fun out in the Hogwarts grounds.

"BOYS FROM THE HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR…FEAR ME!" screamed Crabbe. The rest of the Slytherin boys laughed along. They landed on the quiddich pitch, that's where the problem started.

I'll be right back said Goyle.

The Slytherin boys continued to laugh with glee. Crabbe looked up, "great here come the Gryffindors" he said in shock. The Gryffindor boys landed on the pitch on their brooms. They glared at the Slytherins.

"what would you say if I called them muddbloods Slytherins?" they all smiled.

"MUDDBLOODS!" yelled Crabbe.

The Gryffindors turned around in anger. "did you call us muddbloods sir?" said Seamus.

Crabbe turned around and whispered to a Slytherin "what would you say if I said yes?" the Slytherin shook his head in shock. "yes I did say muddblood sir" said Crabbe. "YES BUT DID YOU CALL US MUDDBLOODS…sir" screamed Seamus. "YES I SAID MUDDBLOOD BUT I DID CALL YOU A MUDDBLOOD SIR!"

Goyle came back and drew his wand at the Gryffindors. "Do you wish to quarrel Gryffindor boy?"

Within 5 minutes a deadly brawl between Ron and Goyle had happened, they had their wands pointed at eachother…prepared to kill eachother on school grounds.

The Minister of Magic appeared out of nowhere, "DROP YOUR WANDS TO THE GROUND! DROP YOUR WANDS TO THE GROUND!" he yelled. Ron and Goyle dropped their wands to the ground and put their hands in the air.

"3 house brawls…never have I seen a grudge so bad, if this continues I'm afraid I'll have to expel you." Said the Minister angrily. After that Goyle went looking for Draco, and he soon found him, sitting by the black lake. "good morning…friend" said Goyle. Draco looked up, but there was no smile apon his face.

"oh life is boring, when will it liven up a bit" said Draco with a sigh.

A group of students walked past talking about the brawl that just happened. Draco looked at Goyle in shock. "Goyle, you did not, 3 brawls…your going to get expelled."

"don't care..i dislike all Gryffindors and there is nothing stopping me from fighting if they provoke me." Said Goyle.

_Meanwhile…._

"Hermione! Where are you, I need your help with the party settings down in the great hall" yelled out Ginny. Hermione appeared. "I'm here Ginny what was your will." With a sigh Ginny said, "I need help with the party settings down in the great hall." "sure thing." Said Hermione with a smile, and with that they headed down to the great hall.


	2. The Party Begins

Draco, Goyle and Crabbe were all dressed for a party in the great hall. Draco was dressed as a prince in armor, Goyle was dressed as a priest and Crabbe was dressed as a Viking. Suddenly Blaise Zambini Draco's best friend turned up in a drag queen out fit wit silver platforms.

He had 3 invitations to the party in the great hall and he handed one to each of them. He rapped his arms round his friend's necks and started to walk them to the great hall, but Draco stopped.

"I can't go," said Draco.

Blaise smiled, "and why is that dear friend?"

"I dreamt a dream last night, and its making me think twice about going tonight." Said Draco slowly.

Blaise and the Slytherin boys stared. "Forget the dream and let's go." Said Blaise.

He led the boys to the party. They walked in to see it was completely packed with Gryffindors and friends. They didn't care, they were only there for fun. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stood talking, then the music started; they turned around to see Blaise dancing in his drag queen outfit.

_Young hearts,_

_Run free,_

_Never be hung up, hung up like my man and me,_

_Young hearts,_

_To yourself be true,_

_Don't be no fool when love really don't love you._

Crabbe gave Draco a fire whiskey and soon he became a bit tipsy, so he went to a bathroom that Dumbledore summoned up next to the great hall. Draco walked in and washed his face in the sink.

The music started to play, Draco turned around to see a fish tank that Dumbledore had also summoned to be there for the party, it was full of beautiful tropical fish.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
_

_The strong will never fall  
_

_But watching stars without you,  
_

_My soul cried._

_Heaving heart is full of pain,  
_

_Oh, oh, the aching._

Draco began to look at the fish tank he bend down to look through a hole in the coral and he saw an eye looking back at him. He stood up quickly, to see a girl staring back at him.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
_

_I'm kissing you, oh.  
_

_Touch me deep, pure and true,  
_

_Gift to me forever  
_

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh._

He couldn't stop staring at her, she smiled back at him. Suddenly she was pulled away by another girl.

He followed _'who was this girl? She looked so familiar…but where have I seen her?'_

Hermione was taken onto the dance floor to Harry "may I have this dance?" he said to Hermione. She nodded and they began to dance.

Draco came out onto the dance floor so find her dancing with Harry, he smiled for he found her so beautiful.

Draco thought _'Did my heart love till now, for I swear at sight, I never saw a true beauty till this night'_

He continued to watch her dance until the song had finished. When she was left alone he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd.

He kissed her hand. She smiled. He finally spoke, "young lady, never have I ever seen someone as beautiful as you." She smiled again, "never have I met someone as sweet as you" Hermione said. Draco pulled her further away from the crowd and right there and then he kissed her softly, never had anyone kissed her like that before, she enjoyed it.

Yet again she was soon pulled away by Ginny. Just before Hermione disappeared out of Draco's sight, Ginny gave him a look, he did not understand. So he followed, he found Ginny taking the girl he found so gorgeous up the stairs. He stopped and stared, he finally knew who she was, how couldn't he see it before. He whispered, "she's Hermione…a Gryffindor"

Hermione turned around, Ginny then said to her, "his name is Draco remember, a Slytherin, your great enemy." Shocked filled Hermione and Draco's hearts, they couldn't believe they had fallen for their own enemy…eachother.

_Later…._

Draco saw Hermione walking out of the castle to take a walk, he decided to follow her.

He caught up with her. "Hermione…I don't understand whats going on here," said Draco in a confused voice. She nodded, "me too." She said. "For no one has ever looked at me like you did tonight, I felt a connection." Said Hermione.

Draco smiled, "I ask you to marry me young Hermione Granger, for I have never loved so one the way I loved you." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing; she smiled and kissed Draco slowly on the lips._  
_


	3. The Wedding and a Brawl

Draco walked to Dumbledore's office; he knocked and walked in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk; he surveyed Draco through his half moon glasses and smile.

"Ah Draco, I've been expecting you. I believe you have something of great importance to ask me." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

Draco hesitated then he said, "well yes sir, I've come to ask you to wed me and Hermione Granger today." Dumbledore stared, he did not smile. "do you think it's such a good idea, considering the brawls between your two houses? Then again, if you and Miss Granger wedded it might just end the ancient grudge between your houses" said Dumbledore.

Draco stared. "so…so does this mean you'll marry us today?"

"it means exactly that, I expect to see you and miss granger by the black lake round 11am today.

At 11am Draco stood at a beautiful spot by the black lake. Hermione walked down slowly towards him in a lovely white dress and a small bunch of flowers, she was smiling.

When she reached Draco she stopped and stood next to him, Dumbledore said a small speech, Draco and Hermione exchanged vows and finally they shared a kiss.

_Meanwhile on the quiddich pitch…._

The Slytherin boys were mucking around with their wands….pretending to perform curses on eachother, just plainly joking around with eachother. Blaise and Goyle were sitting with Crabbe, laughing at eachother when the Gryffindor boys turned up.

"follow closely guys" said Ron to Seamus and Dean.

"which will have a word with me" said Ron seriously to the Slytherins.

Blaise turned around slowly and when he saw them he pretended to be in shock.

"oh, I'll have a word with you." He stood up laughing. Ron grinned, oh look its Draco's tag along, he can't do anything for himself."

Blaise glared, he started running after Ron. They stopped at one end of the quiddich pitch. "theres my man now" said Ron. "Draco!" yelled Ron. Draco stopped next to Blaise, and he stared at Ron. Ron spoke, "you are an evil git, draw your sword (meaning his wand)" Draco didn't pull out his wand.

He slowly walked towards Ron and he said, "I don't wish to fight with you, I want peace between our two house." He stretched out his hand to shake Ron's but he pushed it away. Draco turned and started to walk towards the castle, Ron followed. He pushed Draco to the ground and began to kick him violently in the ribs, Draco would not fight back.

Blaise came after Ron, "you son of a bitch!" he yelled at Ron. He began to punch Ron. Draco who could barely stand stood u and pulled Blaise away. Ron got up, pulled his wand out, pointed it at Blaise and said, "Avada Kedavra!" Blaise fell to the ground, his body cold and lifeless.

Draco fell to the ground and started to scream, he had just lost his best friend. Ron and his friends ran in the other direction. Draco couldn't take it anymore, he followed Ron. When he caught up with Ron he yelled "BLAISE IS ALL ALONE UP THERE, STAY BACK AND GO WITH HIM!" Ron yelled, "LET IT BE YOU THAT DIES!" he pointed his want to Draco's forehead. Draco screamed, "EITHER YOU OR ME OR BOTH MUST GO WITH HIM! EITHER YOU OR ME OR BOTH MUST GO WITH HIM!" he knocked Ron's wand out of his hand and he picked it up. Ron backed away to the wall, Draco pointed it to him and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ron, just like Blaise, fell to the ground. His body lifeless, his eyes glassy.

Draco stood there in shock. _What had he done? What was he going to do? What will Hermione think?_ Goyle came up to him and said, "Draco you can't stay here, go, get out of here."

"DRACO MALFORY YOU HAVE BEEN BANISHED! IF YOU ARE FOUND, THAT HOUR WILL BE YOUR LAST!" yelled the minister of magic.

Draco had run to Dumbledore's office. "Banished? I would understand imprisonment but banishment?" said Draco confusingly to Dumbledore. "there is one thing you should do before leaving, go…go comfort miss Granger, she needs you. Then you must leave, go into hiding and wait for my letter for you to come back." Said Dumbledore.

Draco smiled. "this is the password to Gryffindor tower" said Dumbledore. Draco nodded.

_Meanwhile…_

"is it true, did my one and only love kill one of my dear friends? It isn't possible. But if its true he must have been provoked, for I know he wouldn't do a thing like that without a reason." Said Hermione to herself.

Draco quietly walked into the room, Hermione turned around and smiled. He walked towards her, cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her softly. Hermione looked at him, he was pretty battered up, the cuts and bruises all over his chest from Ron kicking him madly. Hermione removed his shirt and kissed him again.

Draco smiled and slowly began to unbutton her shirt, they layed down and feel asleep. That night Draco had a nightmare about when he had killed Ron, his lifeless body lying there. He suddenly woke up, it was morning. He had to leave. "my love, I have to leave, I shall see you soon." He said. Hermione took her wedding ring off her finger and gave it to Draco.

"Take this, for comfort" she said smiling. He looked at the wedding ring he had given Hermione, engraved inside it said _I love thee_ and round the outside it said _D+H_. he smiled and put it on his silver chain and left.


	4. Dumbledore's Help

Something was about to happen to Hermione. That morning Ginny came down to tell her some news. "Hermione, Harry has said he will take your hand in marriage and we told him you said yes." Shock filled Hermione's body. She didn't love Harry, she loved Draco, but if people knew that they would disown her from the house because he was the enemy. "Excuse me please." Said Hermione.

She went straight to Dumbledore's office and walked in without knocking. She explained the matter to him and finally she pulled out her wand and pointed it to her head. "Now Hermione that isn't the answer." Said Dumbledore calmly. "I do not care what you say I long to die." Said Hermione crying.

Dumbledore took the wand from Hermione's hand and said, "there are easier ways out of this" he opened a draw and pulled out a vile with blue liquid in it. "While your in bed tonight take this, it will put you into a deep sleep for just over 24 hours, when your friends come to wake you tomorrow morning you will appear dead, your breath will be so quiet no one will notice, and your heart beat and pulse will be unnoticeable. Your body will be taken to a tomb after your funeral, there you will lie until the time you awake as if from a deep sleep. While you're in the tomb I'll write Draco a letter explaining the plan, and, when you awaken he'll be by your side so you can live together happily."

Hermione took the vile and left. That night while she was in bed she looked at the blue liquid that lay in the vile. _What if this doesn't work?_ _Will I end up marrying harry tomorrow? _Thought Hermione. She pulled the top off the vile and drank the liquid. All of a sudden she could hardly breath, she suddenly collapsed on her bed.

The next morning when Hermione's friends came to wake her, she didn't move. Ginny screamed. Hermione's body was moved to a tomb just like Dumbledore said it would, and there she lay for her funeral. Goyle walked in to see Hermione lying there, he quickly ran out to find Draco and let him know about what had happened.

He jumped onto his broom and began the long journey to where Draco was hiding.


	5. 2 StarCrossed Lovers Take Their Life

Goyle found where Draco was. Draco jumped up happily, he was so glad to see him. "How have you been Goyle?" said Draco happily. "How is my lady? For nothing can be bad if she is well." Goyle stared. "Nothing can be ill for she is well…well rested in the school tomb. She died last night." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing; if what he was saying is true, Hermione will never smile at him again.

Draco screamed, "HERMIONE!" he began to cry, his heart began to break his one and only love was dead. He suddenly stopped. He knew what he had to do, he got up and grabbed his want and walked to Goyle. "Please tell me you have a letter from Dumbledore." Goyle shook his head. Draco stared at the ground, then he looked up. "Well Hermione, I'll lie with thee tonight." He got onto Goyle's broom and flew back to Hogwarts leaving Goyle behind.

Draco ran into the castle and up to professor Snape's office, and into Snape's storage cupboard he went and stole a vile filled with a yellow liquid. A deadly poison that could kill 20 people instantly. On his way out aurors surrounded him and he had to run towards the tomb where Hermione lay. He stopped at the door of the tomb and turned around, ducking curses that flew at him. "DO NOT TEMPT A DESPERATE MAN!" he yelled.

And he ran inside the tomb and shut the door. He breathed deeply and he sat on the floor of the tomb. He then realized where he was. He stood up a thin strip of light was slipping through the door infront of him. Draco walked towards it, and opened the door slowly. There infront of him was a path way with either side of it filled with candles, crosses, lilies and tomb graves, he slowly walked towards where Hermione lay.

He began to cry again, tears slowly running down his face. He finally saw Hermione, he walked up to her and sat next her, and leaned down next to her. He touched her face. "My love…my wife, death has not effected your beauty, death has not turned you pale.(Draco puts the wedding ring back on Hermione's finger) I'll never leave this to as I will never leave your side my love. Eyes, look your last (he looks at Hermione) arms take your last embrace (he holds Hermione) and lips, oh you the doors of breath, sealed with a righteous kiss (he kisses Hermione).

Draco turned away and pulled out the poison, he stared at it. Hermione woke up; she saw Draco and she smiled as she slowly reached out to touch his face

"A dateless bargin…to engrossing death." Said Draco.

He drinks the poison just as Hermione touches him; he turns and looks at her just as he starts to die. "Draco." Said Hermione softly. Draco started to shudder, his breath getting weaker. "Whats this? Poison? You drank it all and left none to help me after?" said Hermione. Draco slowly shook his head. "I'll kiss your lips and hopefully poison will still hang on them." She kissed Draco softly. He looked into Hermione's eyes. "Thus with a kiss…I die."

Hermione stared at Draco's lifeless body. She began to cry, what was she going to do? She looked down to see Draco's wand. She picked it up and held it in her hands. She layed down next to Draco, put one arm around him and the other one held the wand which the put to the side of her head. Quietly she said, "Avada Kedavra…" a flash of green light appeared. And there she lay with her love.

_Later…._

The bodies were carried out. the two houses stood there with their heads held low.

The minister said, "see what has happened because of your hate, that heaven finds means to kill your joys with love! And I for one believe it is your fault that you have each lost a member from your houses. All are punished. ALL ARE PUNISHED!"

_Epilogue…_

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings._

_The sun for sorrow will not show his head._

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things._

_Some shall be pardoned, and some punished._

_For never was a story of more woe…_

_Than this of Hermione (Juliet) and her Draco (Romeo)._

Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know.


End file.
